


A Lucky Shot

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Luck, Bondage, Huxloween, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren has always had awful luck.





	A Lucky Shot

Kylo Ren was not a stranger to bad days. In fact, he seemed to have them more regularly than most. One unaware of his history may assume that it had much to do with his lack of self control but Kylo himself knew better. He knew it was bad luck. It seemed that no matter what fortune befell him, a counterbalance of misfortune would follow. Usually the corresponding misfortune would be of a greater magnitude than the fortune. I.E: he would receive a bit of praise for his clever flying but immediately after he would be injured severely enough to be in traction for weeks. This was no different.

Much to his surprise, General Hux had revealed to Kylo that he had, for some time now, been madly in love with the man. In the low light of the bacta tank on board the _Finalizer_ Hux hung his head and confessed in low tones. Kylo had been over joyed and confessed his own love just the same. Now as he knelt before the Supreme Leader he saw his terrible luck rear its head.

“You have betrayed me!” Snoke roared, towering over Kylo Ren, one hand out stretched toward General Hux’s levitating form. Over Hux’s wails of pain Kylo begged for his release. Snoke had warned him over the years of allowing affection and compassion to dilute his hatred, and now he had let his humanity sway him to loving the one person in this galaxy that Snoke believed would always inspire Kylo’s hatred.

Hux stopped screaming and Kylo heard his limp body fall to the stone floor of Snoke’s throne room. Kylo could not bring himself to look at him. If Snoke had stopped then it meant Hux was either dead or broken beyond repair. Kylo felt a tendril of the Force wrap tightly around his chin, wrenching his head up to face the furious glare of his master. He loomed, his hugeness filling Kylo’s field of vision. The alien was ancient and waifish, but even now Kylo feared him. Within that wiry frame lurked power unknowable. He held his breath as Snoke glided closer.

Suddenly there was a flash of green from somewhere off to the side of the room. A flash of shock showed on Snoke’s face for a moment before the man began to crumble to dust. Kylo turned his head to see General Hux holding his personal blaster out, having shot the old monster in the heart. Hux was breathing hard, face covered in drying tears and snot, but he was alive and he was unbroken. Kylo moved to help the man up.

“That was a lucky shot,” was all Kylo could say as he swept Hux into his arms and carried him back to their shuttle. It seemed that maybe his luck had changed.

Shortly after they had returned to the _Finalizer_ Kylo Ren had found himself in the General’s quarters. What had started as a sweet and tender encounter had taken a horrific turn as he felt a Force suppressing collar clamped around his neck. As Hux himself loomed over Kylo’s kneeling form he realized that fortune and misfortune could be the same thing.


End file.
